Support is requested for continuation of the Research Training Program in Geriatric Medicine at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). The principle goal of the UCSF Program is to prepare physician-trainees to become independent investigators in aging research at academic institutions. The UCSF Research Training Program in Geriatric Medicine is designed as a three-year program. The first year of training in clinical geriatrics is funded locally. NIA funding is requested to support three second- year and three third-year post-doctoral fellows. A didactic core curriculum in gerontology and aging presents critical information in clinical geriatrics, biology of aging, psychology of aging, long-term care, ethics, health policy, and related subjects. The UCSF Research Training Program develops skills in key areas: formulation of research questions; design of observational and experimental studies; techniques for execution of study design; critical analysis, interpretation of findings; verbal and written communication; strategies for research support; and career development strategies. The Research Training Program has three parts. The first part is an intensive core curriculum in epidemiological, biostatistical, and research methods. The second part consists of advanced courses in the methods of epidemiology, statistics, the social and behavioral sciences, and health services research. Courses complement trainees' supervised research experience. The third part of the UCSF Program consists of supervised research experience, which is the focus of the fellows' activity after completion of the intensive core curriculum. The Program culminates in presentation of research findings at a national scientific meeting, publication of at least one peer-reviewed research report, and preparation of a grant application. The UCSF Research Training Program has attracted highly qualified MD and PhD candidates. Trainees are selected for their potential to establish themselves as independent investigators and academic leaders in geriatric medicine. In the third funding cycle (2003-2008), the UCSF Research Training Program succeeded in the two ways proposed in the competitive renewal application submitted in 2002: the Program refined its programmatic focus on Patient-Oriented Research in Geriatrics with the development of physician- investigators with clinical training in geriatric medicine for research careers in this field, engagement of an expanded array of outstanding research mentors, and successful pursuit of opportunities to collaborate in the training of research scientists in the biology and epidemiology of aging, and the Program developed and implemented strategies that have recruited and retained a full complement of outstanding trainees. (See Section E, Progress Report) We request a five-year continuation of funding for two postdoctoral fellows in each of the latter two years of a three-year program of clinical geriatric medicine and research training. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]